Annie meets Scream HAHA
by HappyCarrot
Summary: scream comes to the orphanage,
1. Default Chapter

Annie was dancing around her trampy little orphan room, her ginger afrom flying wild and free, when Miss Fannigans phone went. Annie: HELLO? (in loud annoying singing voice) Phone Voice: hello orphan girl. Annie: IM NOT AN ORPHAN GIRL! *clears voice to sing* Phone voice: *quickly talks over her* whats that smell? Annie: Probably my rabbit food, Phone voice: sounds good, I wish I could have some. Annie: Oh but you can! *clears voice to sing again* Phone voice: forget it! I don't want any, ok? I like those curtains you're wearing Annie: *looks confused* how do you know? I can't afford real clothes! Phone voice: I wanna see your rabbit insides. Annie: what? Is this a joke *laughs* Phone voice: If you want it to be. If slashing you to rabbit foods a joke. Annie: I'm telling Miss Fannigan! This isn't funny! Phone Voice: You won't have time. *leaps out from under the bed and bumps his head and fall to the ground* 'scuse me, *leaps up again Annie: no! TOMORROW! TOMORROW! DON'T KILL ME TOMORROW! Phone voice: Oh, not now! *stabs her quickly*  
  
Bunch of orphans: Where's Annie? Another bunch: I'm not sure, Scream: *in loud girly voice* HERE I AM! *he's wearing a ginger wig* Bunch of Orphans: What happened to the curtains? Scream: Er....I stole some black ones from the dustbins Bunch of Orphans: Come on then! Lets skip aaround the streets like little hobos! Scream: HURRAH! *skips away with them, hand in hand*  
  
Review and ill do a second chapter 


	2. Singing in the street

The Orphans are skipping around the streets when one falls over and scratches her knee.  
  
Orphan: *cries *  
  
Scream: * still as Annie * what's wrong my child? Orphan: I fell over and hurt my knee Scream: * kneeling down, caringly * there there, things ain't so bad, you know when I feel down I always sing Orphan: Sing us a song Annie Scream: Well, ok TOMORROW, TOMORROW I LOVE YA TOMORROW!! Orphan: Oh Annie you're the greatest singer ever, you're so kind to us all not like that nasty miss Fannigan Scream: *sighs * I know but one day we shall all be free from her and we shall sing forever, lifting our glorious into the air!!! Orphan: * starts singing quietly* it's a hard knock life for us it's a hard knock life for us... Scream: *interrupting * quiet!!! I'm the star!! I'm the orphan everyone loves coz I look like a rabbit and cant sing!!! TOMORROW, TOMORROW I LOVE YA TOMORROW!!! Orphan: hey bitch it ain't all about you ya know!! we are the ones with talent!!! * Starts tap dancing * Scream: No one out does me!!! *tap dances and sings *  
  
Other orphans look around confused and walk off. The two are left dancing and singing. A man walks up to them  
  
Man : FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP IT!!! * stabs girl * AND YOU!!! *tries to stab scream *  
  
Scream: whut ever * stabs man and walks off * 


	3. Ginger afro the real one

*Annie and the man lie on the floor*  
  
Annie: I hope my rabbit is ok. I think I left the hutch door open! Man: aren't you at least a bit concerned YOU are going to die? Annie: I hope my cousin does my hair at my funeral; she did it sooo nice once. I've practised on my rabbit, but he just DOSENT look as good as ME! *clears lungs to sing* Paramedic: Now, you won't want to be doing that now would you? *Puts oxygen mask over her face but as it wont fit over her teeth he puts it on her nose and hoists her up into the ambulance* Paramedic: *to the man who was next to Annie* Are you ok sir? Man: as long as she doesn't sing again I will Police: she wont, not as good as me anyway *starts singing the French national anthem* I can even do her in French! Scream: *in Annie voice* That wont be necessary oops *in normal voice *that wont be necessary *stabs policeman* God I hate the French Man: hey scream, dude, sorry about all the hard feelings man, I have something to tell you Scream: No! You ent my muva! Man: of course im not Scream: thank god! Man: im your brother, the names Shout, I was brought up by surfers on the Californian coast Scream: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Shout: have you finished yet? Scream: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- what? Oh yea. Hey, this could be the beginning of a be-a-u-tiful friendship. *cheesy music starts to play and clips of scream and shout on holiday appear* Scream: Hey what happened to that little orphan girl? Annie: Here I am! Shout: God damn it, not again *stabs Annie* Scream: you're the best brother a masked murderer could wish for *they hug and walk off into the sunset* 


End file.
